Certain operations, such as strip mining, involve transportation of extracted aggregate material, such as ore, from a loading site to a dumping site, such as a processing or a shipping facility. Typical mining operations involve loading of the aggregate material onto multiple haul trucks, which is typically accomplished by use of wheel loaders or excavators at the loading site, and carrying the aggregate material by the haul trucks to the dumping site. These haul trucks may perform hundreds of trips daily as some mining operations operate around the clock. Typically, the haul trucks are required to undergo various operating states, such as loading state, hauling state, dumping state, wasting state and bunching state during the transport from the loading site to the dumping site. It may be required to monitor the operations of the haul trucks in order to determine any bottlenecks in the transport chain and evaluate the performance of truck operators, and further to estimate an overall efficiency of the mining operation.
US Patent Publication No. 20150088708, hereinafter referred to as the '708 publication, discloses a tracking and management system for managing a fleet of delivery trucks and drivers. The tracking and management system, in the '708 publication, provides a mobile device application and an integrated software system for providing automated timekeeping, messaging, ticketing and billing operations. The '708 publication describes that data from sensors, like accelerometers and gyroscopes, in the mobile device can allow recreation of the data in the event of a safety incident or traffic accident, to track the vehicle, provide user feedback, calculate a driver's ranking, or the like.